Die Alone
by the ghost of shannon
Summary: Takes place right after the finale of season 3 this is the way I see season four happening contains flashbacks and flashforwards enjoy.


**LOST SEASON 4X01**

**KATE CENTRIC**

**(FLASH FORWARD)**

The castaways stood in front of the radio tower celebrating their rescue while John Locke walked away.

KATE:I can't believe it I never thought this day would come.

Jack smiled back at her and kissed her.

KATE:Wow what was that for?

JACK:I love you.

Kate smiled and kissed him back

**Flash Forward**

As Kate drove away she watched Jack from the car mirror until she couldn't see him anymore how had this happened they had finally gotten off the island she wasn't running anymore she had a husband and a child everything was perfect but seeing Jack again brought back all the old memories and feelings.Kate's Cell Phone rang.

KATE:Hello

Kate nodded.

KATE:I'll be home soon.OK bye I love you.

Kate thought of Jack as she hung up the phone.

**End of Flash Forward**

Kate went and hugged Sun while Jack stood up on a tree stump and started talking loudly to the rest of the group.

JACK:Well everyone the day we have all been waiting for has come we should start heading back to the beach that's where the boat will come.

Kate looked at the floor.

JACK:What's wrong?

KATE:I can't leave the island.

JACK:Kate they won't arrest you.

KATE:Why not?

Jack didn't say anything.

KATE:I gotta stay Jack I'm not going back for a life in prison.

JACK:I'll stay with you.

KATE:Jack you can't.

JACK:Is this island any better than a prison. What'll you do here?

KATE:I don't know.

Rousseau walked over to Jack and Kate.

ROUSSEAU:Good luck to both of you.

Jack nodded to her.

KATE:I'm staying with you.

ROUSSEAU:No you're not.

A tall young man sat inside the submarine that was getting closer and closer to the island.

YONI:Ivanka,are you ready.

IVANKA:Yes we are.

Yoni walked closer to Ivanka and kissed her.

YONI:After they're all dead we'll be free.

IVANKA:Well we're not killing all of them your father wants four back to the headquarters alve.

YONI:Did he say which four?

IVANKA:No it doesn't matter.

Yoni smiled as the submarine moved along slowly.Pierce walked up the staircase.

PIERCE:We made it.

YONI:OK get everyone ready.

On the beach Hurley,Sawyer,Juliet,Jin Sayid and Bernard finished burying the bodies of the others they had killed.Hurley saw a raft in the distance.

HURLEY:It's Desmond and Charlie they're back.

BERNARD:I guess that means they unblocked the signal.

Hurley's walkie talkie suddenly flipped on.

JACK:Hurley a rescue boat is coming.

HURLEY:No way.

JACK:Are Desmond and Charlie back yet?

HURLEY:Yeah I see their boat they should be back any minute.

Claire let out a sigh of relief.

BERNARD:Um I think there is only one of them on the raft.

HURLEY:What?

JACK:What happened?

THe raft started moving faster.

HURLEY:It's Desmond.

CLAIRE:Where's Chahlie?

Sayid Juliet and Sawyer ran towards the raft.

HURLEY:Jack are you there?

all Hurley could hear was statuc until the walkie just died.

HURLEY:Damnit.

The raft arrived at shore.

SAYID:Where's Charlie?

DESMOND gave them a sad look and nodded.

Sayid put his hand over his mouth.

SAWYER:God Damnit.

DESMOND:We have to warn Jack.

JULIET:What do you mean?

Hurley,Jin and Bernard walked over to them.

HURLEY:Where's Charlie?

DESMOND:I'm sorry mate he died unblocking the sgnal.

HURLEY:No.

Hurley fell to the floor and started crying.

DESMOND:We don't have time we have to go tell Jack and everyone else.

JULIET:What do we have to tell them?

DESMOND:It's not rescue that's coming?

SAYID AND SAWYER:What?

DESMOND:Naomi was lying I don't know what htese people want but they aren't here to rescue us.

JULIET:I think I know who they are.We have warn the others.

Sayid's eyes opened wide.

SAWYER:Get up Hugo we gotta go.

Suddenly they heard a gunshot.

YONI:All of you stop right there.

The 7 of them turned around shocked that they hadn't seen them coming but then they saw submarine slightly above water.Ivanka and Pierce came out of the submarine next followed by 10 other people in black Dharma suits all with guns.Hurley looked scared while Juliet's face was pure sadness.

YONI:Now I want you all to put your guns down on the sand in front of you.

Juliet,Sayid,Jin,Sawyer and Bernard put their guns down.

YONI:Ok now all of you just sit down.Pierce go get the list from the sub and check who we have here.

Sayid looked at Sawyer and nodded.

**FLASH FORWARD**

Kate walked up the stairs to her apartment took out her keys and opened the door.He was looking at her with his sad look.

KATE:Stop that.

SAWYER:Where were you?

KATE:I had to get something from the office.

Sawyer nodded.

SAWYER:Have you looked at the obituaries today.

Kate nodded.

SAWYER:I was gonna go to the funeral I was just afraid Jack would be there and I don't want to see that bastard ever again.

KATE:Stop.

SAWYER:He was willing to give up alot of people for his own good.

KATE:They aren't dead.

SAWYER:They may as well be.

Kate just shook her head and opened the refrigerator.

KATE:Do you ever think about who's still alive back there on the island if any of them are?

SAWYER:No.That just brings on the guilt.

KATE:I know what you mean.

SAWYER:They'll find them one day don't worry.

KATE:It's been 4 years they're there for good.

SAWYER:Don't say thinks like that.

KATE:Aaron deserves to know his mother she's a better parent then we'll ever be.

SAWYER:The day will come and they will be reuinted.

A little boy walked in to the room.

AARON:Mommy I can't sleep.

KATE:I'll be right there honey.

Aaron walked back in to his room.Normally Kate never thought about these things but seeing Jack made her think about everyone who was left on the island and everyone who died because of what she had done.

**END OF FLASH FORWARD**

JACK:Kate you need to come back you can't stay here.

Kate thought about it maybe she deserved to go to jail for a few years after what she did.And maybe she would get off easy because of the crash.

JACK:I need you.

Kate looked in to his eyes.This was love and right then it didn't matter how long she had to go to jail for she would go back and face whatever the future might have in store for her.

ROUSSEAU:This is where I say goodbye.

Alex looked at Danielle talking to Kate and Jack.She had heard what she just said and Alex was torn.

KATE:Well I wish you the best of luck.

JACK:Are you sure you won't come back?

ROUSSEAU:There is nothing left for me back there.

Jack nodded as Rousseau walked over to Alex and Karl.

**FLASH FORWARD**

Kate woke up early the next morning after having a night full of nightmares about the island she turned around only to see that Sawyer was still sleeping.Kate slowly put on her robe and picked up the phone she dialled a number and whispered in to the reciever.

KATE:Jack it's me I'm ready to go back.

**END OF FLASH FORWARD**

Pierce stood there and checked off the names of Jin,Hurley,Sawer,Bernard and Sayid.He then walked over to Desmond and Juliet.

PIERCE:Who are you?

Juliet and Desmond just sat there and looked at the floor.

PIERCE:They aren't on the list.

Yoni cocked his gun and pointed it at Bernard's head.

YONI:Who are you?

DESMOND:I was running one of your stations.

Juliet raised an eyebrow and looked at Desmond.Yoni looked sceptical.

YONI:Pierce,take him in to the sub.Put him in the lockdown room.

Desmond struggled as Pierce took him but he then relaxed knowing that it would do him no good.Yoni looked at Juliet.

YONI:And who are you?

JULIET:My name is Juliet Burke I worked as a fertility doctor on this island.

YONI:And who exactly did you work for?

JULIET:We're a group of scientists who live here.

YONI:Ah yes the hostiles.My father told me all about you.

Sayid looked at Juliet suspicioulsy.

YONI:And where are the rest of you.

JULIET:I don't know.

Yoni looked at Pierce and then at Ivanka who had just came out of the submarine.

YONI:Ivanka take her down too.

Ivanka grabbed Juliet by the arms and took her down in to the submarine.

Yoni's radio suddenly turned on.

JACK:Hi we're getting closer we should be there in about 6 hours.

YONI:Ok we're waiting.

Sayid quickly saw an oppurtunity jumped up and grabbed Yoni's walkie Talkie.

SAYID:Jack these people aren't who they say they are you have to

Yoni quickly took out his gun and shot Sayid four times in the chest.

JACK:Hello? Hello? Sayid who was shot what happened?

YONI:Shit.

Hurley,Jin,Bernard and Sawyer all looked at Sayid's lifeless body,shocked.

YONI:Ok change of plans.Ivanka you Anne and Helen take these in the sub along with the other 2.Take them to the headquarters if I radio you and tell you to kill one of them don't hesitate.

Sawyer's face became angry.

YONI:The rest of us will be going to get everyone else and kill them all.


End file.
